1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrousel holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carrousel holder for the storage of computer disks. Personal computers have become increasingly popular in today's society. These personal computers utilize a variety of different sizes of magnetic disks for the storage of software and data. While many computers are equipped with non-removable hard disks, these computers must still be equipped with a drive for removable disks, because software is marketed on these removable disks. Additionally, removable magnetic disks are frequently utilized for back up of hard disk data. This increased usage of personal computers and removable magnetic computer disks has created a computer disk storage problem. Computer storage disks are relatively sensitive, and may be ruined by rough handling, exposure to dust or by bending. Additionally, pressing computer disks tightly together in a stack can result in a loss of some data on the disks. Because a relatively large number of computer disks are utilized by a typical computer user, a system for enabling quick and convenient storage and retrieval of any particular desired disk is required. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a stackable carrousel holder for facilitating the protected, indexed storage of a large number of computer disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of carrousel holders are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a carrousel holder is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,738, which issued to L. Cobb on Oct. 16, 1973. This patent discloses an enclosed cassette tape holder including a circular magazine accessible through sliding doors and having a numbered index visible through the top wall to indicate the cassette available through the sliding doors. A chart mounted beneath the holder may be slid to a visible position to enable viewing of a title and number list of the cassettes stored in the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,787, which issued to L. Hilsinger on Jan. 28, 1975, discloses a container for stereo tape cartridges which includes a multi-sided housing having a plurality of receptacles in the respective sides thereof. Each receptacle includes a rearwardly positioned spring normally urging outward any cartridge stored therein, and a retainer to engage the forward end of the cartridge, restraining its outward movement. A slide mounting bracket allows the housing to be indexed to provide access to any desired side. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,817, which issued to J. Berkman on June 17, 1975, discloses a rack for storing magnetic tape cartridges and cassettes. Stackable rack elements are assembled on a supporting structure which allows the stacked racks to be rotated for providing access to any of the stored cassettes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,440, which issued to J. Morgan on Sept. 9, 1980, discloses a tape cartridge holder for storing tape cassettes which utilizes a carrousel including a pair of disks rotatably mounted within a housing. The pair of disks each have a plurality of cartridge holding receptacles arranged in a spaced circular array. The disks are maintained in a spaced apart relation by a hub secured within the housing.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a carrousel holder suitable for the protected storage of a large number of computer disks. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices enable carrousel holders to be stacked one atop the other, without precluding access to the contents of any of the holders. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of carrousel holders, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such carrousel holders, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.